


ivory

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball and music always had a defined line between them in his life, that is, until Aomine crossed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Basketball Poet's Society's Challenge no. 111 - Rarepair Battle.

Aomine leaned against the door of the music room, his ear pressed against it, completely captivated by the ethereal melody that emanated from inside. He was never a fan of classical music, but this certain piece captured him in a certain way. He didn’t even realize that it ended until the door opened and he fell on his face, the ball on his hand rolling away from him. He found himself staring up at Midorima whose face displayed both surprise and annoyance.

“What are you doing here, Aomine?,” he asked as he offered a hand to help him up.

Aomine crawled to the ball instead and stood on his own.

“I didn’t know you play the piano.”

“Unlike some of us here, I have a life outside the basketball court,” he answered, eyeing the ball on his hand with irritation, “Shouldn’t you have returned that to the gym by now?”

“Eh, Satsuki said it’s fine. I’m staying late at the gym anyway. Don’t you worry, vice-captain, I’ll return this right after.”

Midorima locked the door behind as they went out, still scowling at the sudden presence of Aomine. His piano recital is in three weeks’ time and he can’t even perfect the main piece. He certainly do not need any more distractions. Basketball and music should have a defined line between them in his life. 

“Why are you even here?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I was on my way to the gym when I heard your music.”

“You listen to classical music?” Midorima never thought Aomine could be sophisticated enough to know about it.

“I don’t. What’s the difference between classical music with normal ones anyway? It’s just…I don’t know. I liked the music you made, that’s all.”

He said it non-chalantly, but it rendered Midorima speechless for a moment. 

“I-If you liked it that much, you can come by the music room. I’m rehearsing every afternoon after basketball practice.”

“Really?”

“Just don’t make any unnecessary noises while I play.”

Aomine spent his afternoons with Midorima for the next two weeks, the two of them alone in the music room. Midorima would play the piano while Aomine sat by the windowsill watching over him. He would watch as his elegant fingers flew over the keys fluidly. His hands were very beautiful, he thought. To think that he uses the same hands to handle a basketball and shoot it. Somehow, it seemed so out of place that his hands hold something grimy when they belong to the piano keys perfectly.

To Midorima’s surprise, Aomine’s presence never was a bother at all. In fact, he made him concentrate even more, not wanting to look stupid in front of their ace. Or maybe, he actually didn’t want to disappoint him when Aomine outrightly told him he like the music he made.

.

 

“What’s this for?” Aomine asked when Midorima gave him a small, fancy envelope.

“An invitation for my recital next week,” he answered as he prepared the pieces on the piano. “I think you ought to have one. After all, you’ve been coming here everyday. You might as well come and see the real thing.”

“Woah,” Aomine exclaimed, seeing the long list of performers, and on the bottom page is Midorima’s name with the words ‘main act’ beside it, “You’re the star of this show, wow!”

“Not really,” he denied, “I mean, I would only be a star of the recital if I actually do well.”

“Oh come on, you don’t have to be so humble. If you’ve managed to make someone like me fall in love with your music, then I’m sure captivating your audience is no big deal.”

“You’re…in love with my music?” 

Aomine realized too late what he said. Although what he meant was he did  _fall_  for Midorima within the short time they’ve been hanging out together, he was glad Midorima interpreted what he said differently.

“I am,” he straightened up, grabbing Midorima by his shoulders, “And many will, too. Just believe in yourself, okay?”

Midorima smiled despite himself. The nervousness that had been getting into him the past few months seemed to disappear. Who knew it’d be Aomine who will inspire him for the recital?

He took his place in front of the piano and prepared himself. He sneaked a glance at Aomine and their eyes met. Midorima pulled away from their gaze a second too long, and when he finally played, Aomine thought it was the best one he has ever heard yet.


End file.
